leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nephrite
Nephrite is the second of the Shitennou to be introduced. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile In the Materials Collection, he is described as emotional and intense and likely to get himself killed. He is also described as the "eldest son" type and he also acts overly proud of himself. He has thick and wavy maroon hair that reaches to his mid-back and dark blue eyes. He wears the standard Shitennou uniform with gold trim, a black belt, and black boots. Biography Dark Kingdom Arc Nephrite was the second of the four Shitennou to appear in the manga succeeding his fallen comrade Jadeite. He is the commander of the North American division of the Dark Kingdom. After Jadeite's death and subsequent preservation/burial in a glass coffin Nephrite appeared in Queen Beryl's throne room, asking to be allowed to take over the mission to gather energy and locate the Silver Crystal. Upon her approval, Nephrite vows to avenge his death and begins his mission appearing in the third act of the manga. Thinking that the "magnificent treasure of the D Kingdom" was the Silver Crystal, Nephrite plots to steal the jewel from its owner Princess D who was visiting Tokyo. He used his shadow to possess Princess D at a party. Princess Dgrabbed the jewel and ran off with it as well as draining the energy of her party's guest at the same time. the three Sailor Senshi confronted Princess D, but Nephrite's Soul Shadow leaves her and is then destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Twilight Flash attack. In Nephrite's final attack (act 5 of the manga), he again makes use of his shadow, but this time possessing a mannequin that comes to life as a “ghost bride” kidnapping men and stealing their energy. The “ghost bride” who is being controlled by Nephrite manages to manipulate Motoki Furuhata through brainwashing, who in turn tried to drain Makoto Kino's energy. When Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars arrived, Makoto snaps out of her trance and realizes that she has been tricked. She is infuriated by the trickery and transforms for the first time into Sailor Jupiter after having a Transformation Pen thrown at her by Luna. Nephrite reveals his presence to the four girls and is incapacitated by Sailor Jupiter's Flower Hurricane attack. He is finally eliminated with a lightning blast from her tiara. After Nephrite died, he transformed into a hard type of jade that is dark green in colour. That type of jade by coincidence is also called Nephrite. Later, when the Silver Crystal appeared, it was revealed that during the Silver Millennium, Nephrite and the other Shitennou originally were not evil - they served under Prince Endymion as his guardians and advisors. They were, however, tempted by the power of the Dark Kingdom (like most other humans), and fell to it. They eventually become good again, and their spirits advise Mamoru when he needs their help. Development Etymology Nephrite is named after a variety of jade known as nephrite. Trivia *Naoko Takeuchi drew of the Senshi and Shitennou as couples, it was implied that Princess Jupiter and Nephrite were lovers in the past, or at least were planned to be lovers in the manga. *Nephrite unconsciously took special interest to Makoto despite taking all the grooms for his target. *Nephrite was killed by Sailor Jupiter in the manga, but was later revived and turned into stone, in Mamoru's care and as his advisor. along with the other Shitennou. Gallery References Category:Villains Category:Shitennou Category:Male Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Golden Kingdom Category:Manga characters Category:Manga biographies Category:Reformed characters